


Underland Legacies

by FlyIntoTheNight



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyIntoTheNight/pseuds/FlyIntoTheNight
Summary: Frederick Hargreaves grew up listening to his mothers stories of a magical rabbit hole, thinking that was all they were, stories. He never expected it was all real when he found himself falling down the same very rabbit hole, and having to navigate his way through the whimsical land of Wonderland. It certainly wasn't as fun as his mother made it out to be, and the friend he had manage to make was far from amusing, or helpful.He just wanted to get back home, besides...Frederick in Wonderland doesn't have the same ring as Alice.





	Underland Legacies

                    Frederick Hargreaves always thought he was a sensible child. Always made sure to do all his school work, promise to take over his father's business when he’s grown, and to always listen to and respect his mother, even if it meant nodding along to her stories— or as she so proudly called them, recounts of the time she fell down a _rabbit hole_ , into a magical place called Wonderland.  
                   He would admit that he was incredibly intrigued by the tale when he was a child, but now, at the mature age of eleven he believed he was _far_ too old to believe in such things— although he would much rather keep the fact he did think about some of the characters often a secret.  
                  Three specific characters to be exact— one being the White Rabbit. The idea of a bipedal rabbit in a waistcoat and spectacles running around and waving a pocket watch while yelling “I’m Late!” was quite the wild thing to picture, though it was by far one of the tamer things he learned about.  
                   The second character was the Cheshire Cat, a large striped cat with a large, wicked smile and the ability to vanish whenever it pleases. An animal his mother always noted was quite the troublemaker. The idea of the smiling cat had never sat well with him, making him slightly uncomfortable every time his mother would get to that part.  
                    Lastly, was one that struck more fear into him than anything. The tyrannical mess that was the Queen of Hearts. There were many strange things about the ruler of Wonderland. Starting with her footmen, which were _fish_ , to what he had determined was an unhealthy obsession with **red** roses, no other shade would do. Of course, then they had the tarts, her favorite treat it seemed, and the most ridiculous way of playing croquet he had ever heard of. Using hedgehogs as balls, and flamingos as mallets, while playing card guards hopped around the grounds pretending to be the hoops. As odd as it all seems, what frightened him was the short temper she was known to have. The smallest of things seemed to set her off, and ‘Off with his head’ was ready to roll off her tongue without a reason or care.  
But of course, those were always just stories, and he went out of his way to make sure _everyone_ knew he was too old for fairy tales-- That was, until today. It was the first clear day in a week, and he had finished his studies early so his father would have no choice but him outside so he could get his own work done, and not a single one of his friends were able to join him. With no one watching him, or keeping him company, he decided to go exploring and give into his imagination as he disappeared into the small wooded area behind his house with one thing on his mind.

_He would find that magical rabbit hole._


End file.
